


No.10

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p>
<p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/75509931403/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-10-dedicated-to-my</p>
<p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.10

 

"I have the hottest boyfriend ever" Jensen said while he walked into the kitchen and got an eye full of Misha, bent over to look into the oven and his naked skin covered only with a pair of tight boxer shorts. Misha turned around and spread his arms. His chest was covered in flour and there was some even in his hair. Jensen laugh at the sight and embraced his boyfriend into a tight hug. “I’m making something for you so shut up.” Misha told him and turn in Jensen arms back to the oven.

 

 

Jensen smiled and buried his face into the crook of Misha’s neck and breath the pure smell of Misha and some kind of Vanilla-aroma. “Cake?” he breath out and bit down onto the soft skin that stretched over Misha’s tanned neck. “Jup. your favorite even. I heard you had a hard day on set so i through it will make you happy.”

 

“Best boyfriend” complimented Jensen and listened to Misha who made a soft huffing noise when Jensen licked over his skin. “Jen, could you wait for like 10 minutes?”

 

"Okay.." Jensen smirked and slowly slide onto his knees so he had Misha’s perfect ass at eye level. "Jen.." Misha said when he realized what Jensen was going to do. "Mish" Jensen reply and slid his hands around Misha’s hips before dragging his boxers down. Misha groaned and braced himself against the kitchen counter and spread his legs a little bit more. Jensen let his hands wander over the his perfect globes and then spread the cheeks so Misha’s pink hole came into view. "Mhh" Jensen hummed and let his thumb slide over it.

 

Jensen pressed his nose against his boyfriend’s lower back, and slid down until his mouth hovered over the pink muscle. He pressed his tongue against the skin before giving little kitten licks all over Misha’s hole. One of Misha’s hands came to rest on his head and started pressing him closer. Jensen obeyed and sealed his lips over the pink skin there and started to suck. His tongue was now pressing against the softening muscle and forcing it open. In the mean time, Misha rested his head on the cool countertop.

 

"God damn it, Jensen slow down!" Misha pleads while he gasps for breath. His hips were buckling right into Jensen’s mouth and his cock was dripping precome over the kitchen floor. With a wet sound, Jensen moved his mouth from the now spit slick skin and pressed his cheeks against one of Misha’s ass cheeks. "Why?" he ask and rubs his thumb over his hole again. Misha whimpered and bit his lower lip hard. "Because I don’t want to clean the kitchen floor and I want to come on your cock."

 

"How long until the cake is done?" he ask while he pressed the heel of his hand against his throbbing cock, that strained against the zip of his jeans. Misha took a look into the oven and tuned it off. "Go into the bedroom and strip. I have to put the cake on a cooling wrack. So go." With a groan, Jensen removed his cheek from Misha’s butt cheek and stood up. "Hurry up" he mutters before walking out of the kitchen to the bedroom while stripping halfway there.

 

When he was finally naked he lies down on his back and got the lube from the nightstand starting to stroke his hard cock, lubing it up for Misha. After a few moments, Misha came into the room, his boxershorts lost on the way. “Can you fuck me from behind? I need you deep” Misha said with rough voice and crawled onto the bed next to Jensen. “Mish” he moans and had to grip the base of his cock and squeezed so he won’t come right there and then. “Go on your back, spread your legs” Jensen told him.

 

Misha gave a soft approving hum before he rolled onto his front and spread his legs wide for his man. “You look delicious..” Jensen mutters and slide between Misha’s legs. He went right to his hole, licking it before pressing him open, sinking his tongue into the heat. Misha was moaning for Jensen cock or just for more. Pleading him to give him more that just his tongue. After a few seconds, Jensen slide the first finger in, burring it deep in that beautiful heat.

 

Misha was lifting his hips, trying to get more inside of him, to fill him up. “Jen” he pleaded and pressed his face into a pillow. “More”. A second finger slipped inside and Misha gasped for breath. Still wriggling his hips, Misha keeps begging for more. Jensen who’s watching his fingers slide in out with fascination, huffs softly before he presses a third finger in. “Better?” he asks and without waiting for an answer he starts pumping his fingers fast in and out of his boyfriend.

 

"Just give me your dick, you dick" Misha told him between cries of pleasure. Jensen just pats his backside and then slowly slid his fingers out. He left the hole gaping, puffy and beautiful. He searched the bed for the tube of lube and when he found it around Misha’s hips, he poured it onto his hole, watching how the lube slowly slide into the heat and how the muscle was getting tight at the coldness of the lube. "Beautiful" he mutters before he put some extra lube on his dick and guide Misha’s hips up.

 

Jensen hold his dick in one hand and Misha’s hip in the other. He pressed his dick against Misha’s hole before slipping into the heat. His dick got pulled in, deeper and deeper.with a swift move he draped himself over Misha’s back so he could sink deeper, fill him up better. “You okay?” he asks breathless when he came to a halt. “Yeah, I’m good” came it, breathless too, from under him and he laugh quietly. He let his head rest between Misha’s shoulder blades and kissed the skin there.

 

With his lips pressed against sweat slick skin, he started to move his hips, snapping it again and again so the slapping of skin filled the air around them, made them shudder and moan. The head of his dick slid ever so often over Misha’s prostate. Let the body under him shiver and scream with pleasure. Misha’s hand scramble for something to hold on to, letting his finger nails rank over the soft bedding before he got a grip in the pillow under his head.

 

His lips keep sliding over the skin of Misha’s naked back and neck, sliding to his shoulder where he sucks some impressive hickeys into the soft and sweaty skin. Jensen starts to fuck Misha harder, snapping his hips so hard that red bloomed all over Misha’s cheeks. “Touch me” begged Misha and groaned loud when a cool hand closed around his hot cock. Jensen starts to stroke him in the same peace as his trusts and sooner that later, they both came. Screaming each other name in ecstasy.

 

After they both catched their breaths, Jensen rolled down next to Misha and draw shapes with his fingers onto Misha’s back. “What about the cake? When do I get to eat it?” Misha groans and buries his face into the pillow. “Just shut up. You just got an orgasm. Isn’t that enough?” Jensen rolled half on top of Misha, pressed him into the mattress. “Give me the cake!” he said and started poking Misha. “Uhg you are the worst” he told Jensen and stood up before walking into the kitchen. “And you are the best”

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/75509931403/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-10-dedicated-to-my
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
